


A Kiss

by ShihoMiyano



Series: Family, Past and Present [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mystrade monday prompt, Protective Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano
Summary: Mystrade Monday Prompt #12 & #1. Standalone. Mycroft was forced to work with another person on an urgent matter. Greg took care of Mycroft.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Family, Past and Present [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931725
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Base on Mystrade Monday Prompt #12 "Can I kiss you" and included #1 "This is new." too since it fitted in. 300+ words over but oh well...
> 
> A [recent photo of Rupert Graves from Riviera looking a bit pissy](https://gravesdiggers.tumblr.com/post/631576117657124864/how-it-started-how-its-going-rupert-graves-as)(the second photo) gave an inspiration :) 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos for the previous parts! 
> 
> It's about 10 minutes to Monday but my brain wants to shut down early..

“Mycroft, let me help you there with the files.” Fabian took the stack of folders from Mycroft’s arms.

Mycroft uttered his thanks. He had sprained his left ankle this morning. Sherlock was particularly annoying on the phone and he did not pay attention while walking down the stairs. Good thing he had several canes around and is currently walking with the aid of one. Anthea is on vacation and will not be back until next week. His other two PAs already had their arms full. He did not dare to magically heal it without supervision because it did not go well the last time he tried.

“Why don’t you take the day off and rest? The Prime Minister shouldn’t have roped you into this, I can really do this on my own.” The charming blond haired man said with a gentle smile.

“I’m fine, Fabian. We need to complete this tonight.” Mycroft winced as he took another step with his left leg. “Perhaps we can do this in my house instead where whatever I require is there?” A nice soft pillow under the ankle would be welcome...

Fabian raised his eyebrow. An all nighter in The Iceman’s home? This is new. “If you are sure I am not intruding, Mycroft. Would the family mind?”

“There’s no one else home other than myself. I’ll ask my PAs to make arrangements for meals. Do you want to join me in my car now or would you prefer to drive on your own?”

“I’ll head home to pack some toiletries first. Send me the GPS coordinates and I’ll be there in an hour, alright?”

Mycroft made a few taps on his phone and sent Fabian the coordinates. He tried to enter the car while being mindful of his ankle and some parts of his body which are no doubt bruising at the moment but almost fell. Fabian managed to catch him in his arms immediately after depositing the files into the car’s boot.

Mycroft sighed at himself. “Thank you again, Fabian.” Fabian carried him bridal style and put him on the back passenger seat. Mycroft was flabbergasted with the gesture but politely thanked the man again. The PAs got into the car and they left.

\---

The two PAs were sound asleep. It was 4:13am. Mycroft felt he was brain dead and was very much in pain. The swelling on his ankle seemed to have grown bigger. He did not consume any medication for fear of slowing down his brain. He should have called for Dr Mill but he was so occupied with work that it was forgotten. Whatever he was forced to produce with Fabian is done and was emailed to the Prime Minister, Home Secretary and Head of SIS. He can now wallow in misery in peace with his fat ankle and bruises.

“Mycroft, are you sure you can walk with that ankle of yours now?”

Mycroft looked up to Fabian. It would be nice to be carried to his bedroom now and Fabian’s body felt fit enough to do that without dropping him. But the younger man is a guest and Mycroft doesn’t like people touching him. Except for certain people, of course. While he would rather sleep on his sofa or the armchair, the PAs had claimed them for the night. Perhaps he could sleep in the drawing room instead… No, no, must be a proper host.

“I should be fine with this, Fabian. Thank you for your concern.” Mycroft held up his cane. “If you would collect your bag, I will show you to a guest room.” said Mycroft as he limped towards the door to his study to open the door. Fabian hugged him from behind and nuzzled into the nook of his neck as he limped past the rather muscular man.

Mycroft froze. He was not sure in horror or disgust. His brain had stopped functioning at that moment. Both men were at almost the same height. Fabian shifted and whispered huskily at his right ear, “Can I kiss you?” and nipped his ear. Mycroft’s eyes went wide. “Fabian, I-”, while trying to free himself from the man’s arms. The blond held on to his wrists and pinned him to the wall.

The door opened all of a sudden and in came a silver haired man with several days old stubble. “My, come to- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MYCROFT???” Greg strode over and punched Fabian square on the jaw, flipped the man over to the floor and handcuffed his right wrist to his left ankle. Mycroft slid onto the floor and yelped in pain.

“My, My what did he do to you?” Greg quickly went to his side and put his arms around him. Mycroft sighed with relief that his partner was finally beside him and snuggled into the warm embrace he had longed for for three days. Fabian was glaring daggers at Greg, so was Greg at him. Greg looked back at Mycroft but the younger ginger had fallen asleep. Greg kissed his forehead and carried him to their room.

Greg frowned when he saw the bruises and the swelling ankle while he undressed Mycroft. He grabbed his phone and called Kathleen. The surgeon is currently in Tokyo so it should be 7pm-ish there. Kathleen appeared 10 minutes later beside him. “Deal with that man before I lay my eyes on him, please.” Kathleen said coldly. Greg nodded and went back to Mycroft’s study. The two PAs are now awake and were trying to help the blond man free himself.

“Gentlemen.”, Greg growled. The two PAs looked up and tried to blink away their sleep. They quickly stood up. “DCI Lestrade, someone attacked Lord FitzWalter and Mr. Holmes is now missing!” cried Kurt. “Sir, could you somehow free Lord FitzWalter first? We are calling for armed backup!” Millard continued.

“YOU IDIOTS! HE WAS THE ONE WHO CUFFED ME!” yelled the blond block head.

“Oh.”, answered both men with confused eyes on Greg.

“Mycroft is in bed now. What I want to know is why are there bruises on his body and why is his ankle swelling so bad.” Greg asked with a restrained voice.

“Mr. Holmes tripped on the stairs this morning while on his phone with his brother.” Kurt blurted out.

Greg crocked his eyebrow. “And none of you thought of dragging him to a doctor or dragging a doctor to him?”

“Mr. Holmes said we were going to be late to the meeting with the PM. He refused all medication.” Millard answered while trying to surpass a yawn.

“So why is he here?” Greg nodded towards the cuffed man.

“I WAS INSTRUCTED TO WORK WITH MYCROFT. WE JUST FINISHED THE DAMN THING! UNCUFF ME YOU BRUTE!” Fabian screemed.

The two PAs looked at Greg begging with their eyes for him to free the bratty lord.

Greg grabbed Lord Fuckwit by his collar. “Then why the fuck did you assulted Mycroft?” Greg growled but did not raise his voice. He rather talked loudly with his fists at the moment.

“I thought he was a single man living alone! I didn’t know he was attached! I-I just wanted to kiss him!”, the blond started to blabber.

Greg narrowed his eyes but let the brat go. He uncuffed the man and almost physically threw him out of the house. The two PAs made their excuses and took their leave. The exhausted policeman made his way back to the bedroom again. His team had just caught the suspect for a triple homicide case after three days. 

Healing crystals had encased Mycroft. Greg told the godsister what happened and they parted ways after a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He took a quick shower then joined his sleeping partner as the crystal accepted him in. Mycroft snuggled unconsciously into his arms and Greg finally got a proper sleep.

\---

Lord Fabian FitzWalter made sure he was never within two meters of Lord Mycroft Holmes again. Anthea had low key threatened him with a blood bath using his own blood after Kathleen told her what happened.


End file.
